Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime Season 2
by Shadowstar24
Summary: Blue Jay and Panda Mime have just defeated their strongest foe yet with the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Paris' heroes have earned a well deserved rest. To bad Hawkmoth has other plans. Ladybug and Chat Noir have their hands full dealing with Hawkmoth's newest wave of akumaized vitcims. Leaving Blue Jay and Panda Mime completely on their own. Blue Jay will have to learn how to us
1. A word

"Hi my name is Emi and I have a sercet." She glance around and giggled. "No this isn't the start of 'my' theme song."

In the background, Calex softly played the Miraculous Ladybug theme.

"Really, Kay?" Emi playfully scolded.

"What?" Calex shrugged. "Seemed apporite. That's how Ladybug starts her's."

"Hush Kal!" Emi ordered, than revused what she'd been doing. "As I was saying I a have serect. I'm the superheronie Blue Jay."

"Emi have you told them, yet." Pixie zoomed over, cookie in hand.

"No, I'm getting there." Emi held her hand out for Pixie to land. "Wanna help?"

Pixie sat in Emi's hand. "Yup!"

"What about me?" Calex whined.

"Fine." Emi rolled her eyes. "Can we continue?"

"Yes!" Calex and Pixie said together.

Emi smiled, "Pixie's a kwami, she allows me to transform." She nodded her Pixie to continue.

"When Emi says 'Let's Soar', I get aborsbed into the miraculous." Pixie pointed to the bracelet. "As Blue Jay, Emi gains enchanted physical abilities. Plus speical power, Sonic Wave."

"Enough rehashing things." Calex added. "Get to the major news."

"Why don't you tell them. You can explain it better then me." Emi suggested.

"Very well." Calex cleared his throat. "A month has passed since their final battle with Gray and Blue Jay unlocked a new power, Jay Song. For the most part things were going well until-"

An explosion rocked the entire building. Emi rushed to the window to see what had caused it.

"Emi?" Pixie's voice was full of concern.

"Sorry to cut this short." Emi hurrily climbed onto the roof of her house. "Pixie!"

"Coming!" Pixie flew after her.

Seconds passed and Blue Jay was jumping across roof tops.

"Shoot this news is to big too." Calex thought for a moment. "I know. Look at this, it's not very good. But it's something." He placed his open laptop on th desk. "Gotta go. See you in the next season!"

"How are we suppose to stop her if we can't even get close?" Velocita peeked at the scene below them. Black spider webs covered the city. People were ensnearted, unable to move. "Even with my speed, I'll still get caught."

"That's the problem. If we could get you or Okami close to her we'd have a chance." Panda Mime shook his head. "Why'd she get fauxed in the first place?"

"A better question is how did she get a miraculous?" Okami thought aloud. "Let alone transform without a kwami."

A dark laugher rummbled through the air. The sound sent a chill down the spines of the four heroes. "So, this is where you've been hiding." She lowered herself from a nearby billborad, her dark blone hair swaying. On her left arm, a jet black armlet. "Even with two extra 'heroes' you're still hiding?" A dark smile curled onto her midnight black lips. "He was right, your failures as heroes. Can't believe I actually looked up to you Blue Jay."

"Zoey, you don't have to do this." Blue Jay moved in front of the others. If Zoey attacked, Sonic Wave was their best chance to fight her off and espace. "Just give us the miraculous and end this."

The 'web' holding her snapped, freeing her. She samersalted into a crouch, then slowly rose. "Name's Black Widow." Six black ribbons flowed down her back, giving the illison of six extra pairs of arms/legs. "Your right about one thing Blue Jay. Give me all the miraculous and this ends."

Okami stepped forward. "We're not giving you anything. Now stop this!" He snarled.

Velocita reached for her weapon, ready to spring into action. "This isn't you Zoe. Stop before someone gets hurt." Velocita carefully watched the six ribbons. They hung lifelessly and appeared harmless. From previous experience, she knew they acted as an extension of Black Widow. Velocita was fast, but not fast enough to avoid the ribbons, plus Black Widow herself.

"There's no point in talking." Panda Mime sighed. He really didn't want to fight Zoey. If the indience with Queen Wasp taught him anything, it's that an akumaitzed miraculous is dangerous. Chat Noir had to destroy the bee miraculous to stop Chole. Luckily Ladybug's powers fixed the comb. He glanced at his nunchucks, wondering if his could do the same once they got the armlet. "We'll take your miraculous by force. Thus proving everyone right, your just like your cousin Chole."

Those words sent Black Widow into a rage. "Enough!" The ribbons flared to life, reacting to her chatioc emotions. "I am nothing like her!" Black Widow held out one hand, commanding her ribbons to do her bidding. "Snear!" The ribbons shot out like snakes, encircling each of the heroes.

"How could this happen." Blue Jay muttered to herself.


	2. Prologue

In the distant past a mage discovered creatures known as kwamis. These creatures represented the newabstract ideas and emotions that came into the world. While they knew each other and journeyed across theuniverse, they couldn't be seen nor commucate with othertangible creatures, like humans. This meant they were only able to interact with each other. That is until the mage came. Most already know this part of the story.

The mage created magical jewlry, one for each kwami. This allowed the kwamis to interact with non-kwami beings. While at the same time gifting the humans who owned their jewerly different powers. These magical jewerly are known as miraclous. The ladybug ears and black cat ring are the two most powerful of all miraclous. For with both the powers of creation and destrution, one has the power to rule the world and reshape it to their desire.

The second part of the story is unknown to most. Even those who know the secrets of the mircalous. The mage had an apparicate a young girl who recorded and learned the methods of how the miraclous were created. Unlike the Miraclous Spellbook that has all of the serects of the miraclous recorded inside. The Miracle Book contains all of the mage's magical serects and how to both create new miraclous, along with how to destory them. The Miracle Book even holds information on each of the miraclous greatest weaknesses. Something that was left out of the Miraclous Spellbook, as it was thought this knowledge is to dangerous for just anyone to know. It is said that with the Miracle Book, one could easily obtain all of the miraclous.

The young appariate eventaully became a mage herself. She also discovered more kwamis in time throughout her own travels. These kwamis were the same, yet different from the ones her teacher had worked with. Using the knowledge in the Miracle Book, the appeariate created more miraclous. The two most powerful of these were the blue jay's bracelet and panda's watch. These two contained the powers of ampiflcation and nullifcation. Just behind the ladybug ears and black cat ring, the panda's watch and blue jay's bracelet were the third and fourth most of the miraclous. For with them, one could rivial that of the powers of creation and destrution. The powers of nullifaction are powerful. But when amplified are near unstoppable.

"So your saying with this book I'll be able obtain all of the miraclous?" He looked at the small red bird like kwami that hovered over his desk.

"Yes and no." Akaii (red) nodded. It wasn't that he liked or disliked his new 'master'. He was simply doing his duty as a kwami. "Even if you manage to find the Miracle Book, and good luck with that, you won't be able to read it."

He slammed his fist on the table. "What! Than what was the point in telling me about it?"

Akaii shrugged, "You asked if there was an easier way to accompish your goal of getting their miraclous and I answered. Don't be mad at me. I can't read it either."

He got up and began pacing. "Than who can read it?"

"The Grand Master, who may or may not have the book." Akaii looked at his 'master'. He didn't know what to make of the young man. He may not be using the miraclous the way it's meant to, but that didn't mean he'd been using it for evil. There were a few times he helped from the background to stop Hawkmoth from akumazing someone. Sometimes fauxing people caused less damage than akumaziting them.

"Fine, than I'll just continue as I have been." He walked to the window to look out at the city of Paris. For to long the 'heroes' had failed them. He's orginal goal was to get the miraclous needed for reasons that he wasn't willing to share with anyone. Now, he had a secondary misson. Obtain more miraclous and defeat Hawkmoth. "Akaii, Take Flight!" The words activated the command, summoning Akaii into the mircalous.


	3. Chapter 1

"Anytime Blue!" Panda Mime landed in the park moments before Princess Debut. The 'hero' was dressed in a lavender princess dress with a silver crown. The crown had a lavender gem in it's center that acted as a laser. Anything hit by the laser was changed into a pretty princess. Half the city had been princess-aifed.

"How dare you interfer with my ball!" Princess Debut ranted. "Don't worry, I'll give you a pretty pretty dress so you can come to the ball."

Panda Mime cringed at the thought. Well it wasn't a dangerous ability, but he still didn't want to be princess-aifed. "Can we discuss this?"

"Welcome to the ball." Princess Debut pressed two fingers against her crown to activate the laser. A lavender beam shot out. Panda Mime got ready to dodge, but didn't have to. A fan knocked into the crown, knocking it off. The beam hit a tree instead of Panda Mime.

"Sorry, your ball's been cancled." Blue Jay picked up the crown and tossed it to Panda Mime. He used Pandamuim to destory the object. Seconds later a drum set fell from the sky, crushing the crown.

Dark blue energy engulfed Princess Debut, returning her to a normal girl.

Emi's POV:

"Nice work." Panda Mime high-fived me as we watched the girl, formerly Princess Debut, leave. "We're getting better at this. We didn't even have to use our powers."

He's right. Ever since our final battle with Grey, we've gotten better at defeating fauxs. Of course it helps that we've been getting alot of practice. There's been about three-four fauxs attacks. Most of them have been more annoying than dangerous.

"What do you say to hanging out?" Panda Mime suggested. "It's been awhile."

After I apoozied for our arugement (refer to season 1 chapter _) our relationshop went back to normal. That includes emailing and occialy hanging out after patrol. This consisted of eating ice cream sometimes and talking. Nothing speial, but it's fun.

"Sorry, I've got a lesson to get to." Uck, these lessons are necassry yet annoying. There's a reason I perfer using a camara.

"I understand." He gave a disappointed smile. "You've been busy alot lately. Don't over do it."

He didn't know the half of it. "Don't worry I've go it under control. Gotta fly~" I gave a salute, than jumped and let the air current take me away.

"Your singing from your thoart to much." Grand Master Xi stated for the fourth time. "It needs to come from your stomach." She pressed her hand against my stomach and the other on my back, forcing me to stand up straight.

"Do I have to do this?" I let out an exshuated sigh. "Isn't there another way?"

Grand Master Xi, or Lady Xi as Ekko calls her, crossed her arms over her chest. "We've been over this Emi. Improving your singing is the best way to learn how to control Jay Song."

Jay Song is a new power/ability I gained during the battle with Grey. Jay Song uses sound waves through the use of song and singing to ampfiy an ability. Using it once completely zapped both me and Pixie of energy. It was deicded that it's to powerful and draining to use in battle for right now.

Lady Xi has been giving me singing lessons for almost a month now. She says this is the best way to learn to control Jay Song, since I can't practice it.

"It might be useful to allow the young bird a chance to use Jay Song, at least once." Ekko said from his spot on the shelf. Ekko (Echo) is the kwami for the bat mircalous, a pin shaped like two bat wings. Lady Xi always wears it on the purple headband she wears. "Giving you both a chance to see if the lessons are paying off."

Lady Xi was quiet for a moment. I haven't known her long, but I've around her enough to know what that look means. She's giving careful thought to Ekko's suggestion. Lady Xi can be stunborn, but she values Ekko's adivce and imput. It's werid seeing another's interactions with their kwami. Come to think of it, Ekko is the second kwami I've met. He's so different from hyper sugar loving Pixei. Ekko is calm and quiet. He mostly observes and rarely speaks without being spoken to first.

"You have a point Ekko, but it's to risky." Lady Xi finally said. "We also can't just have her using it without a reason. You know how powerful Jay Song is."

"Yes, my lady. There's a reason the power was sealed away." Ekko looked away from us. He appeared uncomfortable.

"Sealed away?" That peeked my curiousity. In the month I've known Lady Xi, I've discovered several things. The most important being, she's the one who gave me and Panda Mime our miraclous. She's a Grand Master, not just a Guradian of the miraclous. I'm not sure what a Grand Master is. Every time I try to ask, something interrupts us. It's the weridest thing.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Lady Xi walked over to the small coffee table near the window and poured herself a cup of tea. "Just focus on your singing."

"Um, no." I refused to let this just be brushed aside. "I'm the holder of the blue jay miraclous. I deserve to know. I'm the one who passed out after using it once."

She sipped her tea, than dantly lowered the cup. "That reminds me, you'll want to increase your stamia. That'll help." She took another sip of tea.

"Forget it Emi." Pixie landed on my shoulder. "When she gets like this, you won't get answers out of her. She'll tell you everything, you just have to wait."

"Knowing now will only increase your questions, not answer them." Ekko flew over. "Just know that Lady Xi has been doing this for a long time. She rarely makes mistakes."

"Execpt that one time in-" Pixie began, but Ekko covered her mouth.

"We don't talk about that." He glanced over to Lady Xi, who was still sipping her tea. "At least not now."

"Fine." I huffed. "Let's get back to singing."

Lady Xi shook her head, "No. We'll continue during our next lesson."

I glanced at my watch. "We still have another hour." Why an I protesting? Please let me out early. It'd be nice to have sometime to myself for once. Or to actually hang out with Calex.

"You've been busier in these last few weeks." Lady Xi is oddly prective. During our first encounter at the resturtant, the day she gave me my miracolus, she said she's blind. That's not entirely true. She is blind, but has a seventh sense. In her shop, she effortly moves around, as if she could see. This could be because she lives and works here. But it's something else. She'll know or sense things before I tell her. "Get some rest, your going to need it."

With that, she sent me off.

"Sorry Ems, I can't today." Calex said through the phone. "I've got a shift today."

"No prob. I'll come help. We can hang out once your shift ends." I'm currently in the park, trying to make plans with Calex since Lady Xi let me out early.

"Still can't. Sylive asked me to help her with something." Calex stated.

Okay, things happen. Calex has other friends besides me he hangs out with. "What about tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"To be honest Ems, I'm busy for the next few days." He answered. "You've been so busy lately, well..."

"I understand." Can't say I'm not disappointed. Calex and I use to hang out everyday. We practically live at each other's houses. Barely seeing each other is werid. We've spent periods of time apart, not seeing each other for almost a week. But even than we still talked on the phone just about everyday. It's been hard not seeing my best friend much. "Some othe time?"

"For sure." He made some lame bird joke, than hung up.

I left the park and headed home. Unsurpisingly neither Airi nor Keyn were home. Completely alone, I made my way to my room.

Pixie zoomed out of my jacket to snatch up a chocolate maccroon. "Why don't you call one of your classmates?"

I rolled over on my bed to look at her. "Can't everyone's busy." I began counting off on my fingers. "Devin's out of town, Floral and Ania are helping wiht Floral's parents' play performance this weekend. Hanging with Zoey would involve being around Mara or Chole. Issac's working on the Blue Joural with Alya. Mason's showing Lyla around. Calex is helping Sylive. Aero is Aero. And Illya is spending time with his family."

"What about Alexei?" Pixie asked.

She noticed I intensely didn't mention him. "I don't pay attention to him or his schudle."

Pixie finished the maccroon and grabbed another one. "What's your relationship with him?"

I rolled over to my side, wanting to aviod this conversation. "Guess I'll use this time to update a few games." I climved out of bed and went to my computer. I spent the rest of the night working on my games."

Alexei's POV:

"It's been strangly quiet these past few nights." I sat a top the Effel tower done with patrol for tonight. "Should we call it an early night?"

"Might as well." Ladybug answered. "If something happens, we'll know."

With the increase in faux and akuma attacks we decided to add nightly patrols. One person from each team goes out each night. It's suppose to be Blue Jay and Ladybug and me with Chat Noir. One night the girls patol, the next us guys. The switching allows at least two of us to get a decent sleep every other night. That's how we had planned it, but...

"If this keeps up, we might be able to decrease our nightly patrols." I let ot a yawn.

Ladybug gave me a concerned look. "Let Blue Jay go out tomorrow. Going out every night isn't good for you. Are you even getting enough sleep?"

"Yes." My answer was uncovinicing as another yawn came out. "Look, Blue Jay's been really busy these past few weeks. Adding bi-nightly patrols will be to much."

"I don't think it's a good idea to know so much about each other's personal lives." Ladybug stated. "What about you? Blue Jay wouldn't like it if she knew how exshutated you are."

She's right. Blue Jay agreed to me patroling on her days and continuing mine, as long as it doesn't affect my health. Funny, I chose to do this to help give her a break. "I'll be the first to admit when I can't do this anymore and need a break."

My answer seemed to calm her. Ladybug gave her signature smirk. "Take tomorrow night off. I know a certain cat will be happy to see me. Bug out!" She tossed her yo-yo and disappeared into the night.

"Popp, Climb Down." The words dropped the transformation, releasing Popp from the watch. I now stood in my room as my regular self.

Popp flew over to the basket we made into bed for him. "Your in no condiction to patrol tomorrow night. Listen to Ladybug and take the night off."

"Fine, but only because I'll be able to sleep in this weekend." The clock flashed tweleve am, signaling I got home a whole three hours early. Instead of sleeping, I sat at my desk and worked on some new music. Noble's last album sold well. Our manger wants to start working on the next one. Until than, he's got other work lined up for Knight and Royal.

Popp eventually fell asleep while reading. The panda kwami has a thirst for liturature. That's why he wonders off sometimes, he looking for something to read. We go to the library every week just for him. Popp can spend hours in the library, well until it closes. Sure there's other things I'd rather be doing, but I'm just glad he's not bored. I know he's not suppose to be seen by anyone. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't have hobbies or be entertained. Espcailly when I'm in school all day or at Miracle Entertainment..

As the clock chimed three, a new email from Blue Jay arrived.

Programer Gal: Don't know if your asleep. I can't sleep, so I'm writing this. Normally, I'd have fallen asleep watching movies with my best friend. Who was busy today. So here I am at three am writing a random email.

Young Actor: I'm awake.

Programer Gal: I can tell. Why are you awake? Shouldn't you sleep after patrol?

Young Actor: It's been quiet the last few nights. We decided to end early tonight.

Programer Gal: Doesn't explain why your still awake.

Young Actor: Would you believe I'm a night owl?

Programer Gal: No. That offer to hang out still open?

I glanced over at Popp. He's snuggled under his blanket deep asleep. Be ashame to wake him. I'm half tempted to do it. On second thought, no. I don't want to deal with him complainging if I do.

Young Actor: Would love to, but can't. He'll get mad if I wake him up.

Programer Gal: Really? Mine just fell asleep. Must've been all the sugar she ate finally wore off.

Young Actor: Sometimes I think he's more cat than panda. He's either eating, sleeping, or roming off.

Programer Gal: Don't forget that mine talks a mile a mintue on a normal day. Give her sugar and I can't understand her, she speaks so fast.

Programer Gal: I've got an idea! We could watch the same movie and email comments while watching. I've done it before with friends.

Young Actor: What movie?

Programer Gal: How about Space Race? It's directed by the couple Faure. Their pretty big in Hollywood.

My stomache lurger. Faure is my family's last name. Both of my parents are famous directors in Hollywood. I don't get to see them very often since they live in America and I live in France. They didnt' want me growing up to be a spoiled brat (cough *Chole* cough *Mara*) who gets what they want all the time. So they sent me to live with their best friends, which happen to be Illya's parents. Do I miss them? Sometimes. Honestly, I feel like I have more in common with Illya and his family than my own. Even if the entire family is very talented. My parents will allow me to move in with them when I turn fifteen, if I want. Something about being mature enough to not be swayed by money or what not.

Will I move? Mostly likely, not. My parents are nice and all, but they have high hopes I'll follow in their footsteps. Working in Hollywood like them, more specifically as an actor. Perfect job for someone with stage fright.

Young Actor: What about Dancing Waves? It's so bad, it's funny.

A few years ago, I lived with my parents for a year and a half. They'd recommended me for a movie role. During that time, I discovered people will act fake when they learn your family's either rich or famous. That experience taught me the importance of keeping my family's name, Faure, and my parents' job a serect. At school, I use my mother's maiden name. I've taken things a step further and refuse to see any movie my parents have worked on.

Programer Gal: Okay.

Good, she agreed.

Programer Gal: Just know, if it's bad. Like actually bad. I'm going to tease you about it.

Young Actor: Wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 2

Emi's POV:

"Emi get up! Your going to be late!" Airi pulled me out of bed. "I'm not kidding. You've got twenty mintues to get out the door."

"Hmm..." I sleeply rubbed my eyes. "It must be Saturday if your waking my up." I climbed back into bed. Calex always walks to school with me. If he's not here, it can't be a school day.

"Wrong, Calex isn't here and you've got school in thirty mintues." Airi shoved her cell in my face. "See?"

I sprung up in alaram after seeing the date and time. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I bolted for the bathroom, no time for a shower.

"Your a teenager now, your old enough to wake yourself up." Airi sat on my bed, as I dasked around getting ready. "Where's Calex? I haven't seen him in a while. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No." I poked my head out from the closet. "Is this really the time to be asking this?"

Airi shrugged, "You've got four mintues."

Dang it.

"Your late." Ms. Caron, our homeroom teacher stated. "Take a seat." I went to take my normal seat beside Calex, but Sylive was thre. Luckily, Illya took Sylive's spot by Mara. Which left me oneop tion, Alexei. He had the good sense to remain quiet throughout morning lessons. When lunchtime came, I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the classroom.

Normally, I'd wait for Calex and we'd have lunch together. But with the things have been going lately, I'm not going to chance being left out. That's why I went to find Alya and Marinetter. The best friends were heading for the bakery, like usual. I've tagged along a few times with them before.

"Hey Em." Alya greeted. "Where's your other half? You two are partically joined at the hip."

I shrugged, "Don't know. We've been doing our own things lately." I can't remember the last time we hung out. Anytime spent together recently included school or other people. I miss our sleepovers.

"You guys finally get sick of each other?" She asked.

"Alya!" Marinetter scolded her best friend. "That's rude. Something major must've happened to them."

"It's okay Mari." I reasured her. "I've been busy lately and Calex has found other things to do in the mean time. Maybe it's time I found somethings to do by myself. At least for when I have free time.

"Well, your always welcome to hang out with us." Marinette offered. She took my hand and lead us to the bakery. Her father greeted us in the shop. Upstairs, Mari's mother had food waiting for us.

"Hello Emi, it's been a while. How are your siblings?" Sabine asked. My sister, Airi, comes to the bakery three times a week. The owers known my sister pretty well because of this. Airi also takes photos for the bakery and posts them on the online blog she runs. Airi runs a side advisierment blog buiness with Keyn. Makes sense, condisering Keyn's majoring in advierment.

"Their good. Airi's working on a new project. Keyn's been studying for finals." I took the sandwiches offered/ Best part about having lunch at the bakery, the bread and pasteries are always fresh.

"Emi when were you going to tell us your Noble's personal photographer?" Alya asked once Sabine left.

"You work for Noble?" Marinetter dropped her sandwich at the news. "Their just behind Jagged Stone in popularity. Their music is awesome."

"How did you find out?" I asked the blogger.

Alya fixed her glasses with a sly look. "I've got my sources."

"She saw you coming out of Miracle Entertainment with Knight one day." Calex stood at the enterance, a small grin on his face. "Alya pestered me for info. I swear I said nothing."

"When'd you get here?" I asked, only partally surpised to see him. Calex has a way of randomly showing up. This 'talent' is how he discovered I'm Blue Jay.

Calex walked over and grabbed the plate of food Marinetter offered. "Super powers?"

"Alya texted him on our way over." Marinette answered. "She's probably wants to intergate you both about Noble."

"Hey!" The blogger looked up from her phone. "It's called determintion."

"It's also called being a pest." I added. "Use that 'determintion' and find out when our next chemsity test is."

"I will. Soon as you give the info about how you know Knight." Alya got that look in her eye. This is going to be a long lunch.

Lunchtime ended and the four headed back to school. Afternoon classes normally consisted of math and chemistry. Today's chemisty lesson involved creating chemical reactions. Ms. Auclari, our science teacher, gave out instrutions, than allowed students to begin working with their partners. Since pairs had been randomly selected, the groups were unusal.

Lazy Mara, who let's Sylive do all of the work, is paired with Aero. While not a slacker, Aero sat back and let Mara work. He wasn't going to let Mara take credit for doing nothing. Once she did her 'fair' share, than he'd step in.

On the flip side, Sylive got paired with Devin, who was earger to start working. Devin grabbed all of the chemicals and began pouring things together. This caused Sylive to hurrily move things out of his reach. The last thing she needed was him causing an explosion.

At the back of the room, Floral and Mason worked carefully and slowly. Floral normally instruted Ania when they worked together. Likewise, Mason did the same thing when paired with Issac. This time Mason had to instrut a slightly neverous Floral on when needed to be measured. It was slow going, but they were making progress.

Strangely, Illya and Alexei weren't paired with anyone else. The two worked together like normal without any differecults. The station beside them was a different story. Ania had been partnered with Zoey. Being new to the class Zoey was often left out or the last one picked. For this reason, Zoey waited until everyone had a partner, before being a assigned to whoever was left.

Zoey glanced at Ania from the corner of her eyes. The bruntte quickly worked through the list of instrutions and tasks. Ania moved from one thing to the next, all without talking to Zoey. Chemical wasn't Zoey's best subject. It was her worst, right next to math. Even with tutors, she struggled to keep up. That's why she enjoyed group work. She could ask for help, while also contrubing.

"Stop staring at me." Ania looked at the blond in annoyance. "You'd better get started, I'm letting you use me just to get a good grade." When partners were annouced, Ania nearly stormed out of the room. The mayor's neice is just like his daugther, a spoiled brat who doesn't do any work. Ania had few interactions with Zoey in the month she'd joined the class. Obsevreing from the sidelines, she noticed several things. Zoey often kept to herself, never interacting with the class. Ania was convinced the girl thought she to good for 'common' people herself. When Floral invited the class to see her family's acting troops' new play, Zoey sneered and turned her nose up. The girl was a grade A snob.

"We're suppose to be working together." Zoey said forcefully. She didn't get it. Why was everyone treating her like a plauge? She did the best she could to include herself among her classmates. They weren't out right rude or bullying her, but Zoey felt they wanted nothing to do with her. Zoey knew that if she could get one chance to hang out with everyone, things woulc change. An opputiy came in the form of a play. Floral invited the class to see her family's new play. The kind girl even invited Zoey.

Zoey remembered that day.

"Come on Zoey, it's the new collection is out." Chole pestered. "So what if you miss a class or two. School's boring anyway."

Zoey slammed her locker closed. All day Chole had been bugging her to skip school and go shopping. She didn't even like shopping! "No, Chol. Unlike you I actually care about my grades." She may have been the mayor's niece, but she couldn't afford slack off. Part of her mother's agreement to let her move back to Paris is that she keeps her grades up. Zoey didn't want to move back to Germany.

Chole huffed, "Why're you so lame? You weren't like this before."

Zoey resisted rolling her eyes. "Maybe you were to self aborsbed to truly notice me." Unlike Chole, Zoey tried to pay attention to her cousin. She noticed the way Chole's eyebrows dipped before she goes on a tautum. The way Chole's lips move into a smirk when she's plotting something. Or like how Chole crosses her arms when she's annoyed. These small things allowed Zoey to how to apporach Chole. "Go have fun."

"Uck, mother was right." That smirk, followed by the arms crossing signaled something was about to happen. "Your just like your father."

Zoey began to see red. The subject of her father was a touchy one. She hadn't seen him or her older brother in two years since their parnets divorce. Chole knew better than to bring them up. "You self aborsbed brat! What do you know about my father? At least he didn't run off to another county and stopped speaking to me." Zoey's smirk vanished. Tears misted over Chole's eyes, almost making Zoey regret her words, until Chole opend her mouth again.

"I'm telling daddy about this!" Chole said, as she stormed off.

Zoey was done with her cousin. She didn't have the energy or time to keep swaying to Chole's wims. Sure, Chole was fun to hang out with. But even she found Chole to be a bit much at times. She knew that they'd make up, eventually. Until than, if Chole came back it would only end in a screaming match. That's how it always happened when the two were angry at each other and stayed in each other's presences.

So when a voice called out her name, Zoey didn't regester the difference in users. "I said no. I don't want to go an I never will." She whipped around, her voice full of frustated anger. Just once, she'd wished Chole would take a hint. But it wasn't Chole. Instead it was the girl from class who always wore something with a flower print, Floral. Her hand dropped the invite she'd held. Without a word, she turned away.

Zoey moved to go after her, to explain she thought Chole was back. Ania blocked her. The girl looked her up and down with a sneer that told Zoey execgly what she thought of her.

"What do you know about working together?" Ania sneered, than went off to grab more supplies.

Near the front of the room, Lyla and Emi worked together. "Is this the right amount?" Lyla set the measurements on the table. For her, chemisty was akin to baking. A differculy task that requires expact measurements. Otherwise, the results could be distastours.

"Your asking the wrong person." Emi looked up from her notes. "Calex is my brain for math and chemisty."

"Did I hear my name?" Calex leaned over their work station. "Need some help ladies?" He asked in a 'charming' voice.

"We're not damsels in destress." Emi rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics.

"Besides, I think your parnter could use the help." Lyla pointed to the smoke coming out of test tubes at the other station. Calex dashed over to help Issac. They worked together to put out the smoke. The rest of the class didn't fair much better. All around various stages of smoke broke out. One group was even making smoke signals.

A loud explosion rang through the room. All eyes turned to Zoey on the ground covered in glass and cuts. Ania stood over her, a broken bearker in her hands. Their work station was chatoic. Chemcials were spatter everywhere and equiment tossed in disary. In the center, a scroth mark from the explosion.

"Ania!" Ms. Auclari stormed over. "What is the meaning of this?" She gestured to the scene before her. "Why is Zoey on the ground? And injuried?"

"Ms. Auclari," Zoey moved to stand, but the glass percing her leg prevented that. "Ania-"

"Calex and Issac, could you take Zoey to the imfarmy?" Ms. Auclari asked, than refousced her attention on Ania. "You and I will have a nice long talk with the princpal."

Ania clinched her jaw. She needed to calmly explain herself. The explosion was a mistake. Zoey had mixed the wrong chemicals. Had Anina not pushed Zoey aside, the blond would've ended up with worst injuries. "Why do you assume I caused this?" Not the best start, but she hadn't yelled. Baby steps, Ania, baby steps.

"Everyone saw you standing over her with those broken beakers." Mara slyly said. "Your feelings about Zoey aren't expectly a serect."

"What did you say, you twit?" Ania felt the familir win throb in her forehead. "If anyone wants to hurt Zoey, it's Issac."

"Don't drag me into this you loon!" Issac moved away from Zoey to confron Ania. "Devin's the one who wanted to prank her."

Aero glared at Issac, "Watch you mouth, that's my friend your talking about."

"Or what?" Issac gave a cocky grin. "Your little stick is harmless." Other than jouralism, Issac also praticed Aikido. Use to watching and analzying oppenents, Issac found himself doing just that whenever he had to cover fencing practice. Aero's movements are swift and effienct. A useless strength if he couldn't hit anything. Aikido had taught Issac how to read an oppents movements and redirect their attack mountum. He was confindent of the outcome if a fight broke out with Aero.

"Bug talk for a lame Reporter." Aero thew the words carelessly, not caring how much they'd hurt Issac.

Issac cliched and uncliched her fist, they itched to land in Aero's face. The Reportor indicent had been several months ago. But it was still freah in his mind. He was Panda Mime's and Blue Jay's first oppent. It was him who captured friends and civilians. His dreams that harmed people.

Knowing how Issac was still blaming himself and his act first methods, Mason steeped in. He placed a gnelt hand on Issac's shoulder. "Calm down Issac, he's all bark and no bite."

"What was that?" Aero was one of the few people who never treat Mason's blindness as a hinderance. The two oftened team up when playing basketball. Hence, Aero was willing to 'throwdown' with Mason also, if it ever came to it. "Careful Mason, I've got no beef with you. But him," Aero sneered at Issac. "he's another story."

"Chill Aero." Devin seeing the tension involved. "He didn't say anything untrue. Let's move on."

"Yeah Aero, mind your own buiness." Issac ordered. "You'd have no friends if Devin hadn't taken pity on you. Although, now I'm questioning his taste in friends."

By this this point things had esclated to where everyone was involved. Floral was the next person to step in. She knew Ania hadn't meant for this to happen. Ania had a mild temper and didn't think before speaking. "Can we move on?" A life of performing enabled Floral to project fer voice, gaining everyone's attention. "Does it matter at this point? Zoey's hurt and Ania could've been injuried also."

"Just like you to cover for your best friend." Mara appluaded. "Even if Zoey deserves it."

Lyla stormed over to Mara. Lyla transferred into Ms. Caron. class the same day as Zoey. The warm grettings she recived were a stark contrast to the mutters Zoey got. She didn't know the firl well, despite her efforts. Her classmates included her in alot, which left little time to spend with Zoey. Evven so, she wasn't going to let Zoey get bullied.

"Look little miss sunshine." Lyla spoke in a stern voice. "No one desvers to be injuried, ever." Each word never betrayed her lack of conficdence. Moving around for most of her life, Lyla had a childhood one could only dream of. Exploring ancient ruins, finding lost treasure, dining with celebrates, dancing with royality; these were normal to Lyla. A girl who was friends with a prince and an upcoming actress, couldn't handle going to a regular school.

Confronting Mara was the stuff from novels and movies. New girl stands up to the class princess. Princess backs down and everyone cheers for the new girl. Yeah right. She'd be lucky to get away with a verbal lashing. Girls like Mara don't let things slide.

"Cut it Mara." Illya moved tin front of Mara. His old friend was making things worst. Mara's comments could be harsh, but they never resulted in a class dispute. "This has gone to far."

Tears slide down Mara's face. She turned to Illya with a hurt expression. "Why am I getting in trouble? Ania started his."

Ilyya's face softened, "You know that's not what I meant." He pulled her into a hug. "Everyone's aruging, we all need to calm down."

"Well that was fun." Calex clapped from his spot beside Zoey. He was knelt on the ground, removing glass from Zoey's leg. "Fousc people. Regardless of how it happened, Zoey needs to go to the infarmy."

Ms. Auclari let out a sigh. "Mara, Issac, Aero, and Mason you four will see me afterschool. We need to discuss you little outbrusts." She gave each of them a look that shut them up. "Calex and Alexei, please take Zoey to the infarmy. Everyone else clean up and go to your next class. Ania come with me."

"Detention for two weeks!" Ania kicked the dirt. "They didn't even listen to my side." She paced around the fountain angry. The vein in her temple throbbed, adding to her anger. By the time Princpal Damocles came back from a metting, last period was almost over. Normally he was understanding and reasonable, unless Chole was involved. Oh was she involved.smile.

"Who does Chole think she is?" Ania paushed in front of Floral. "Zoey's the mayor's niece and Chole's cousin. I don't why I'm surpised she used her connections to avoid getting in trouble." Ania felt her ears burying from her growing rage. "Just thinking about it makes me- AH!!!"

Floral offered a simptay. "Ms. Caron said she'd talk to the princpal." She held out an origame lily. "Zoey went to see Ms. Auclari. Maybe she's trying to help."

Ania smacked the lily out of Floral's hand. "It doesn't matter!" Floral is the oppoisite of Ania. The dancer is a sweet girl who prefered peace and harmony. She got along with everyone and rarely gets angery. It's these traits that fueled Ania's anger. She wanted someone to let her rant and listen, not try to put a postive spin on things. "My parents are going to take away my tablet. I won't be able to update my comic."

Floral glanced at lily. "Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

"I've hit the top fifty. I can't afford to slow down or miss an update." Ania began pacing agian. Her frustation building, she failed to notice the butterfly land on her.


	5. Chapter 3

Emi's POV:

"For the last time, no Keyn." Taking the bowl of popcorn, I plopped onto the counch and unpaused the movie. The bowl was placed on my lap so Pixie had access. Pixie snuggled between the couch and the pillow. Her tiny head poked out from under the pillow enough to watch the movie.

"Please sis, for me. Your favorite brother." Keyn pleaded from the kitchen. "I'll make you favorite dinner for a month."

"First, your my only brother." I tossed some popcorn into my mouth as I glanced at Keyn. "Second, my best friend's family owns a resturant. I can have good food whenever I want."

Two serect agents snuck into an enemy base in the movie. The scene switched to the villan activting the next stage of his plan. Pixie gasped, "Emi, will they make it in time?" Her mouth hung open as the agents got trapped. Popcorn fell out of her grasp when the villan confronted the agents.

"It's only a movie Pixie." I whisphered. "The heroes always win in movies."

The scene cut off mid fight scene. "Help me and I'll volunteer to be Sayri's taste-tester for a month." Keny stood beside the tv remote control in hand. "Fine, I'll also take Calex's shifts for two weeks."

"Do you know what your agreeing to?" My dear brother must really want this. No one willingly volunteers to be Sayri's taste-tester.

"I do." Keyn answered seriously.

I passed a quick glance to Pixie. She gave a slight nod. "If Aira blames or gets mad at me at all. I'll show all of your embassing photos to everyone. Espically Sayri."

I thought the last part would deter him. Instead he smiled and hugged me. "Thanks sis! Sayri's gonna be so surspied." Keyn turned the tv on and happily dashed away afterwards.

"He is such as dork." I looked up at the ceiling. "We barely spend time together. This is the first time we've both had free time in weeks. Does he chat with me? No, he asks for a favor."

Pixie moved to sit on the back of the couch beside my head. "Keyn's not ignoring you on purpose Emi. You know how much he loves Sayri."

"Why are you always right?" I've learnt to listen to Pixie's advice. Not because she's anicent, but because she speaks a simple truth. "Think she'll give Keyn a chance?"

Pixie shrugged, "Don't know. She's rejected him the last eight-hundred and fifty times he's asked her out."

"Ems, what kind of flowers does Sayri like?" Keyn called from upstairs.

"The baking kind." I replied. Pixie looked at me. "What? She preferes baking flour to real flowers."

"We're live at the museum." The news report cut off the movie. "Innovator has been raging thorugh Paris, leaving a 'creative' streak behind her." The scene switched to show colorful drawings around the city. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have just arrived."

The duo moved to confront Innovator. Ladybug shot her yoyo at Innovotor. The villian caught it and pulled the heroine towards her. Chat Noir tossed his baton at Innovotor, who ducked down to avoid it. She than spun with the yoyo, tossing Ladybug into the air. She sailed downward towards the ground, avoiding injury because Chat Noit caught her.

"Now, now. Whatever will you do?" Innovator placed the yoyo on her hip, than grabbed the baton. "Good luck without your weapons." She drew a trap door on the ground and stepped through it.

Ladybug went after her, but the trap door disappeared once Innotor stepped through. Chat Noir and the two talked for a moment before racing off. The carama switched back to the report who only commented on the current situation.

"Looks like their in a bind." We're not finishing that movie anytime soon. Might as work on updating one of my games. I think Gem Quest is overdo for a new release.

"Umm, Emi?" Pixie flew over to stop inches from my face. "Don't you think you should help?" Her voice was curious and questioning. I understand her asking. It isn't unusnal for Blue Jay to show up at an akuma attack. Unfortunaly, it's been happening a little to much lately.

"Remember the meeting we had? The four of us decided not to interfer with each other's attacks." We met a few more times after the Grey incident. The last one was about a month ago. Since than, we only see each other at patrols.

"That was a close call." Chat Noir twriled his baton. "Who would've thought an akuma would attack right after we defeated that faux."

"Good thing we were there to help." I grinned, as exshuation coursed through my body. Two usages of Sonic Wave within less than an hour is to taxing on the body. Pixie must be filling the effects as well. We each used our speical powers twice, making our kwamis do double work. I'll have to give Pixie a slice of double chocolate fudge cake. "I don't know about ya'll, but I've never used my speiacl ability twice that quickly."

"That shouldn't have happned." Panda Mime looked at each of us. "I think we're interfering in each other's attacks to much."

"Oh?" This peeked Chat Noir's interest. "Please, do share."

Panda Mime turned to me. I gave a nod. "I'd like to hear this to. We're heroes, heroes also help each other."

Panda Mime shook his head, "That's the problem. It's okay to help each other, but not this much." He gestured to his pocket watch and my bracelet. "The two of us were speifically give these to stop the fauxs, something Ladybug can't do. No offense."

Ladybug waved her off the comment. "I was thinking the same thing." She stood up from where she'd been sitting. "You guys can't stop the fauxs if you've exshuated yourselves and your kwamis fighting akumas with us. Same thing for us battling fauxs when we need to stop the akumas."

"So what your saying is, me and pandie should stick to dealing with the fauxs." I amused myself by opening and closing my fan. "The two of you will keep to the akumas?"

"Something like that." Panda Mime huffed. "We're not saying we shouldn't help each other. Obovously if an akuma attack is getting to dangerous we should join. Same thing if we're having differculty with a faux."

"We just think it's best to minizue our interfertion with each other." Ladybug added with a soft smile. "Keep to our oringal missons as much as possblie, but still helping when nessacry."

"What do you think Chat?" I glanced to the fourth memeber of our meeting.

"Whatever Mi'lady wants." He answered with his trademark smirk. "It's actually not a bad idea. I've been running low on cheese with all the battles. Do you know the strange looks I get because of the amount of cheese my pig of a kwami eats."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the other pair might notice something the ones fighting miss."

We were all in agreement to lessen our invovlement in each other's battles. It's been three weeks since the meeting. So far, there have been no major akuma attacks that require Panda Mime nor myself.

"I still think you should go down there Emi." Pixie insisted. "They've lost their weapons. Ladybug can't use Lucky Charm or puify the akuma without her yoyo."

"True, but Chat Noir can still use Catsymlam without his baton." I moved pass Pixie to continue upstairs. "Things will work out."

"Emi." Pixie zoomed in front of me. "At least turn the news on and montior the situation."

"Deal." Sometimes the best thing to do is to compromiess with the kwami. She knows what she's talking about, even if I believe she's worrying to much.

Sadisuifed with our deal, Pixie busyed herself with one of my comics. The news played in the background, as I got to work.

"Dude it's not end of the world." Calex patted Alexei's back. "It's not unusal."

Illya offered Alexei an iced coffee. "Why are you freaking out this time? You got to sit next to her all day."

Alexei took a sip of the cold drink. Strangely, it warmed him. The cool liquid replaced the buring frustation from the school day. "She basically ingored me. I couldn't say anything to her." Just his luck. His crush sat next to him in every class besides chemstry. While it was because it was the only seat open, Alexei didn't complain. It was an oppurtiy. "I had my chance and lost it."

"Bro, you were in class." Calex snircked. Alexei's slunging all because he couldn't talk to Emi during class. "Ms. Caron is cool, but even she doesn't apporite talking in her class."

Alexei felt some what reliefed. "How do I get her to hate me less?" He did want Emi to return his feelings. First he had to confess to his crush. No, truthfully he had to get Emi to speak more than two words to him. Three if Illya or Calex were around.

"You should be thinking 'How can I spend more time with Emi?'" Illya suggested. "Hang out with her, preferably just the two of you, and she'll naturally start to like you too."

Alexei stared at Illya. "Again I ask, how do I get her to hate me less? That needs to happen first before she'll hang out with me, without either one of you around."

"Answer him Calex." Illya causally said.

"Why me?" Calex opened a candy bar. Candy was the one thing Sayri had yet to add to a recipe. He hoped she never did. "Your the lady's man."

Illya rolled his eyes. "Am not." He didn't understand why everyone said that. People were always commenting on how charamitic and popular he was. Is it because he's friends with Mara? She is the youngest daugther of the founder of Europe's largest video gaming company, E Games (Europe Games). Than why aren't they saying the same thing about Sylive? "Your her best friend, you've got the inside 'scoop'."

Calex rolled his eyes, "Yes and I'm telling you a thing." He knew Emi's true feelings for Alexei were somewhere between leave me alone and couldn't careless. The poor boy didn't need to know this. Yes, it would make Alexei realize the chances of Emi feeling anything more than annoyance with him were slim to none. Calex has been working on softing Emi up to the idea of on netural terms with Alexei. So far, he's gotten Emi to hold a whole five mintue conversation with Alexei. Progress, it's the small things that count. "If you really wanna know something, just ask her."

Alexei snorted. They both knew Emi would give him the stink eye at best. "Mara has a better chance of getting info from Emi than I do.

"What're you three yaping about?" Aero walked over with Devin. He was dressed in workout clothes with a basketvall in hand "Emi ingore Alexei again?"

Alexei hide his face in his hands at that reminder.

"So it is about Emi." Devin grinned. "Want some help? I can get Emi's attention for you."

Illya looked s_ "How? Calex is her best friend, he's got the best chance."

"Ah, but I've been friends with her longer." Devin winked. Most people assumed Calex and Emi have been friends since primary school. "Right?" He looked at Calex.

"It's true." Calex sighed. "Emi, Devin, Sylive, Floral, and I have known each other since primary school. Emi and I didn't become friends until four years ago." Calex preferred not to reveal this information. People tended to question why such great friends haven't known each other long.

"Calex's still closer to her than you." Aero causally added.

"Point taken." Devin agreed. "But this is about Alexei. Now my plan." He gather everyone around to explalin his plan.

Theirdiscussion was cut off by Innovator popping out of a trap door in front of them. "My dear classmates, know where I can find the brat? I need to have a 'chat' with her." She causally twriled Chat Noir's baton.

"What did my cousin do this time?" Calex sighed. Mara was quickly catching up to Chole in the akumatized and fauxed department. They've both been the cause of several akuma and faux attacks.

"Aren't you to quick to judge?" Devin also assumed Mara was the cause. He preferred not to judge people, esipcally without edvience. Mara was different, her past experinece spoke for it's self.

Aero snorted, "You were thinking the same thing."

"Is this really the time for this?" Illya glanced at the three. "There's an akuma in front of us. One that appearly our classmate."

"Question is who is she?" Alexei reached for his bag. Hopefully Popp hadn't wondered off, Panda Mime might be needed. "Innovotor, your neither Emi nor Sylive." He reasoned, trying to by sometime until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived.

Innovator stopped twriling the baton, her attention now on Alexei. "What makes you so sure? There's a good chance they could've been akumaitized."

"Both girls have thick skins." Aero answered for Alexei. "They'd have to in order for Sylive to be Mara's best friend and Emi's use to it, since Mara is Calex's cousin."

"Your aren't Floral either." Devin concluded. "Her talnets lay in performing, not art."

"Again, why are we having this conversation with an akuma in front of us?" Illya looked at his friends, both confused and impressed. Normally people flee at the sight of akumas and fauxs. Maybe it was because she admitted to being someone they know. Reguardless, they shouldn't be chatting with her so easily.

"Nice obsvertion skills boys, but you've got the wrong brat." Innovator tossed the

"Now, now boys." Innovotor placed the baton on her hip. "Where's Zoey? I need to 'speak' with her."

"What does Zoey have to do with this?" Devin asked considered for their classmate.

Aero shook head, "Do you really have to ask? She's Chole's cousin, basically a carbon a copy. A walking akuma and faux factory."

"Enough with the banter." Innovator shouted. "I'll 'decotor' the entire city until I find her!" She took the stylist out of her hair. Three quick brush strokes had the boys 'reinnovated '. The five were dresssed in pink and orange poka-dotted overalls with striped shirts and shoes.

"Geez, what a clawful sight." Chat Noir cringed at their clothing. "Look's like their stealing your style, Mi'lady." He strolled over from the other side of the park, Ladybug beside him.

"Not now Chat." Ladybug scolded, "we're suppose to be sneaking up on her and getting our weapons back." She crossed her arms, clearly not happy with her partner. "Now how are we suppose to stop her?"

"Ask nicely for her to stop?" Chat Noir shrugged.

Aero rolled his eyes at their exchange. "We're saved." He said saracsiticlly. He honsetly wondered how Ladybug could put up with Chat Noir's puns. Personally, he thought they weren't called for while in the heat of battle. Than again, "These outfits aren't very 'innovative'." Yeah, punny he was not. Still, he got the desired reaction fromInnovator he wanted.

Innovator stompped her feet and grabbed her stylist. "You won't be saying that for long!" As she moved to draw, Aero grabbed the basketball from Devin and chuckedInnovator in the head with it. The villianess stumbled back from the impact.

Aero quickly opened his fencing bag and withdrew his sabre. "Yo, Chat!" He tossed the fencing weapon to Chat. Chat easily caught the weapon and moved to engage Innovator.Innovator placed the stylist safely in hair her before drawing Chat's baton. She countered his first attack than moved to strike. The two went back and forth, parrying and attacking.

"Do you really think that," Devin gestured to the sabre, "is enough to stopInnovator?"

Aero smiled, as he watched Chat battleInnovator using the familiar movements only a fencer would know. "No, but it's better than nothing."

Illya watched the scene before them. "How'd you know he'd be able to use it?"

"I saw him use the baton like a sabre during the battle with Darkblade." Aero answered. (Yes,that actually did happen in the show. The episode is Darkblade from season one.)

"Hey, boys." Ladybug called. "Anyone up for some sports?"

Foral rushed to the park. Sweat poured down her face and back as she rounded the corner. She tripped over a rock, landing on her face. Pain sliced into the palms of her hand and face. Drops of blood pooled onto the ground. Foral didn't care, she had to findInnovator. She'd let her down once, she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Keep it up!" Ladybug's voice signaled Foral was close to her destation.

Foral came to anabrupt stop at the scene before her. Chat Noir foughtInnovator skillfully.Innovator could do nothing but parry and dodge. Not an easy task when basketballs and soccer balls are being flung at you. Devin, Illya, Aero, Calex, and Alexei were kicking, tossing, and throwing varies types of balls atInnovator.

Innovator appeared to be holding her own. She ducked to avoid Chat's attack, than sprung up with her own. A soccer ball came whirling at her.Innovator swatted it away and the next two. Chat went for another attack, at the same time Ladybug and Aero launched two basketballs atInnovator.

Foral's heart clenched in panic. She could do nothing but watch as her closest friend was attacked. She didn't care thatInnovator had an akuma. To Foral, she was still her friend. The first person to truly accept her and her family's quirks. A friend who stood beside her in primary school when people made fun of her unusal name. For Foral, the girl in front of her was the same one she'd known most of her life. Akuma or no akuma.

"Nice Chat!" Ladybug pumped her fist in the air, their plan had worked. Chat caughtInnovator off guard when she dodged some balls. A swift kick to the gut hadInnovator on the ground, the baton flew out of her hand.

"Just grab my yoyo and we can end this." Ladybug didn't like involving civilans in their battles, but sometimes it was nessary. In this case luck had been on her side once again. Finding the bags of balls had really paid off.

Foral watched as Chat moved to reach for the yoyo onInnovator hip. "No!" She cried.Innovator had done nothing wrong. It's not her fault she was angry or was akumaizted. Many emotions tore thought Foral. None of them were anrgy or sadness. If it had been, she knew that she to could've been akumaizted. Instead desapire and hoplessness radilpy spread. All she wanted to do was keep their promise of always being friends and protecting each other. Maybe it had been only a childhood dream.

"What kind of heroes attack someone's friend." A voice said that only Foral could here. "I'll give you the power to keep your promise. All I ask is that you protect Paris from it's 'heroes' and Hawkmoth, who would dare destory friendships."

Foral opened her eyes, which were now dark blue. "Yes, Red Cardinal/Tsubasa. I will protect Paris and the many friendships within." Dark blue energy engulfed her.


End file.
